Glitches/Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter
Turtle Rock Glitches Map Room Glitch Right after you are finished in Galactic Jungle, when you get on Turtle Rock to go to the Map Room to see where to go next and before you go in, go to a different area first. Then go back and go look over the edge of Turtle Rock (mainly where the steering wheel is) and all the Raposa will be piled upon each other in the water . The only Raposa that isn't in the pile is Crazy Barks. During this glitch, he is behind a tree root. However, the player still can't speak to him. The Hero Glitch Sometimes, in the Next Chapter, when starting a new game, you will draw your Hero and everything will seem normal until the actual gameplay starts. A messed-up version of your previous save file's Hero will instead be your playable character. If you go to Creation Hall to fix it, you will notice that your current Hero's profile sprite is empty, like a New Hero option, while the second profile labeled New Hero will have the Hero you drew there as the playable sprite. Unfortunately, it doesn't let you select it. If you go in to "edit" that Hero and give it a name, the canvas in the edit option will be blank. The only way to fix this is to start an entirely new game. The Ghost of the Hero Glitch Similar in occurrence to the above glitch, there is a chance that a glitch will occur during the opening section after the intro. During this time, it is possible that your former Hero character will appear on the ocean at the beach where Heather finds the treasure chest and near the front of the Creation Hall. No other effects seem to occur. The Leftover Hero If the player creates a second Hero and starts a new game, the game won't remove the second Hero. Watersong Glitches Texture Glitches At Watersong after Salem tells you that 'time is ticking' right before he walks away, the grey side and the normal side of his cape switch places (like he's looking in a mirror). Rose's bow will also always disappear when she turns to her left, except when she is singing the song to give her voice to her son. Lavasteam Glitches Fall Through the Floor This can only be performed in Volcanic Core. First, you must morph into your blob form and squeeze through the small space at the beginning, and go to the space where you can turn into your normal form. Go to the right and then the left. You should see the Hero fall through. This glitch can be performed as many times as you want. Invisible Obstacle Glitch In Mine Cart Mayhem, after you find Moe and he leaves, if you go back to the place he was standing, there is an invisible obstacle that you cannot walk through, and you can jump on top of. Hero Form Glitch When entering water or an 'in-level cutscene', The Hero must be in their original form. If they enter the scene in blob form, the game will try to put them back in normal form. In some cases, if scenes are entered in blob mode the game will briefly turn The Hero into the spider form before turning them back to normal. If one hasn't unlocked the spider form, then the spider form would appear entirely white. Stuck Above the Screen When playing a level, if The Hero is not touching the ground, they will be sent above the screen. This effect stays even after exiting to map and/or the main menu. Parallel Defeat When fighting the Giant Robosa, if you hit its heart at the same time you die because of a missile, the death scene will repeat endlessly, as you die together. This does not corrupt the cartridge, but you will have to turn the DS power off in order to fix it. Galactic Jungle Glitches Machine Gun Space Ship A developer oversight left in the game allows for the player if using tool assistance to continuously hit A to fire every frame. This allows for a visually amusing stream of bullets when done correctly. This oversight can be used in the boss level of GJ to slightly lag the game by firing at the buses. One reason why this happens is the DS has to handle the number of sprites and animations happening all at once. Behind S.P.U.D In the level to find S.P.U.D, a wall clip can be used to skip a huge portion of the level to get to the S.P.U.D and is possible to approach him from behind. This doesn't cause the game to glitch but shows the devs could have originally intended to put him in a different spot. Wilfre's Wasteland Glitches Falling through the Hall of Darkness In the second area in the Hall of Darkness where you use the Blob Form to squeeze through the passageways, go to the top firefly switch buried in the boxes by using the Blob and the Spider Forms. Break the boxes then transform into a Spider. You will phase through the stage and you will be a Spider in the Blob Form passageways. Your legs will spaz out of control. The only way to fix this is to transform it into the Blob Form. Sticky Blob In the level Underground Town, in the area where Tubba is found, if the player jumps up where the ceiling caves upwards while in blob form, you can stick there. Once there, you cannot move or transform. The only way to get out of this glitch is to exit the level. Audio Glitches Alien Song Occasionally during The End or Real Life, if you shut the DS and open it again, the singers' voices will oscillate wildly. Other Glitches Punching Through Walls If the player were to stand on the edge of a crate that is against a wall (or on the line in between two crates), they could punch through walls if they don't have any weapons equipped. In certain areas, one can use this glitch to skip sections of levels. However, in other cases, the player will go out of bounds and lose all of their health. Death by Falling Occasionally, in certain places in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, such as Volcanic Core, the Hero will randomly fall through the level, dying in the process. Ironically this can happen right next to the exit in the Forgotten Library. This glitch can sometimes be remedied by switching to the spider form and clinging on to the 'top' of the block and swinging out so that you are not touching the floor and cannot fall through it. Moving Raposa It's easy to not notice, but when playing the Next Chapter, some Raposa sprites will load before a scene. In these scenes, you will see the sprites slightly off-screen running. This happens in Salem's confrontation scene. When the Hero jumps in, you will be able to see Mari and Jowee walking at a normal pace at the top of the screen slightly over all the other scenery, until you press A. In the Galactic Jungle, you will see the SPUD officer and Kamalah being pushed to the end of the map, staying there for as long as you stay in that zone. It will go away after you complete the Spaceship level to get to the second area of Galactic Jungle. NPC Collision Glitch In Lavasteam soon after arriving King Miney will be standing next to a Robosa. It is possible to run next to the Robosa but the game prevents you from standing in the spot. However, Talk to the Robosa and skipping the cut scene allows for the player to stand in the spot. It is currently being looked into to see if this can get the player OoB on the world map. Side note: using a cheating device to clip past the Robosa the player cannot enter LS 8 Clockwork Tower early. Slinger Hit Box Glitch If you use the yo-yo it is possible to use its momentum next to boxes to clip a box into the player pushing the player out of the hit box of the box and sent in a vector inverse of the box. For example, if pushed into a box and it is pushed down the hero is sent up, and is able to jump on the box. Additionally, it can be used to send objects flying away from the player, boxes, or the slinger. The results are wacky and humorous. It is being looked into for speedrunning purposes as it can allow the player to be pushed in directions that are usually not intended. Speed Run Beneficial Glitches Infinite Height Glitch If the player swaps from Blob Form to Hero Form, then they will gain height. Repeatedly doing this will allow the player to gain height infinitely. Ground pounding helps this glitch a lot by giving you a larger window to swap. Corner Clip If the player gets into the spot where the ceiling and wall connect (or certain ceiling-lake angled surfaces) as the Spider or Blob, then swaps to the hero, they can clip through the corner. Correct timing and height will allow the player to clip through the corner to skip segments, enter places with incorrect forms, or enter OOB. Punch Exploit If the player punches, they can get to max speed instantly. This can be used to get to max speed very quickly and can be immediately followed by a jump to conserve the speed the player gets from the punch. The player can chain these jump punches to keep a constant hitbox. Object Clip If the player can get an object next to a wall (eg. boxes, lilypads, the drawn line in rooms with the altar), then you can glitch through said wall by standing a certain distance away, and then punching. Beach Ball Momentum Exploit Standing on a certain spot on the Ball using slasher can cause The Hero and the Ball to be moved forward faster than normal. Currently, it is not known how to continue this after two slashes as the player will fall off. However, after the second hit the Ball and player are traveling faster compared to the first hit. Dog Jump When a player jumps onto a Sheepdog (a harmless enemy that will try to bump into the player) the player can bounce off the enemy and jump higher then normal allowing the player to skip an easel in Canal Royale. A way to know one has accomplished this is if they hear a double jump sound play overtop itself. Crashes }} Firefly crash In Drip Drop Docks, the player can stun a Firefly as the Spider Form and crawl on top of the Firefly before it returns to its normal state. After this, the player must turn back into their humanoid form. If done correctly, the game will crash; the manner in which it does may vary. Category:SubPage Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter